


A Single Drop of Heaven

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"Based on a prompt, for the fabulous Lauren on her birthday.





	

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

"It'll only be for a sec. I promise."

Kara realised there was no point arguing as Cat was already half way out of the car and standing on the edge of a field. Boy drunk Cat Grant was a handful. No wonder the cops had insisted she was picked up, though how she'd made it all the way to a police holding cell in Midvale at 2am during the storm of the century would probably always be a mystery.

After a moment, Kara looked out the passenger side window, only to see... Nothing. Cat was gone. Kara scrambled out of the car, nearly tripping as she frantically called for her boss. She was drenched in seconds and the raining beating down on the grassy roadside obscured her vision and made it harder to focus her superhearing on listening for a heartbeat. Though if she focused just a little south... Was that giggling? Walking around the side of the car, Kara saw the unexpected vision that was Cat Grant lying down in a field in a torrential downpour, giggling to herself.

"Hey, hey Kara!" She was almost shouting. "Guess!"

After allowing herself a sigh of relief, Kara went to adjust her glasses, before realising they were entirely covered in blobs of water and settled for taking them off as she walked over to the edge of the grass.

"Guess what exactly, Miss Grant?"

Cat sat up and reached for her hand, tugging her down until she was crouched next to her, faces inches apart as the rain came down around them, alone and trapped in their own little bubble.

"Guess how it feels?"

Kara almost forgot to breathe as she gazed into Cat's eyes, forgetting for a moment everything outside of their perfect little bubble.

"How does it feel?"

Kara's gazed flicked to her lips briefly before she cast her eyes down to the grass, fidgeting nervously as she tried to remind herself that Cat was her boss. Her very intelligent, powerful and attractive boss.

"It's..." The playfulness was gone from her tone as the word 'wet' died in her throat.

"Do you know Kara, I've never noticed quite how blue your eyes are."

Cat caught her gaze as she glanced up, startled by the unexpected comment. "They're not quite sky blue and not quite cerulean... Ocean blue, perhaps..." Kara's breath hitched as Cat continued to hold her gaze as intensely as though the secret to life itself was hidden in the depths of those blue eyes. Cat moved slightly closer to Kara, no longer aware of the darkness of the night or the storm raging on around them. Without making a conscious effort to do so, Kara inched closer to Cat in turn, until they were close enough that a slight turn of the head would bring their lips together. "Definitely ocean." Cat murmured, a moment before she turned to Kara, leaving her time to pull away, before tangling a hand in her hair and kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> How it ends from there is up to you and your imagination...


End file.
